videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Multiverse Kart
NOTE: A work in progress Multiverse Kart is an upcoming epic crossover racing video game to release on November 22, 2020 for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One. Plot The Burnwell family enlist for a race when they find out that ultracheater Max Sykes will win, with the help of famous celebrities. Gameplay Similar to every other racing game. Playable Characters Original/Real World *Alexander Burnwell *Tiffany Burnwell *Sasha Burnwell (Alexander and Tiffany's mother) *David Burnwell (Alexander and Tiffany's father) *Max Sykes *Tilda Swinton *Alec Baldwin *Ron Howard *George Clooney *Natalie Portman *Natalie Portman '06 *Jennifer Lopez *William H. Macy *Jude Law *Harrison Ford *Arnold Schwarzenegger *Sylvester Stallone Fictional *Homer Simpson *Marge Simpson *Bart Simpson *Lisa Simpson *Maggie Simpson *Abraham Simpson *Mona Simpson *Krusty The Clown *Milhouse Van Houten *Lenny Leonard *Carl Carlson *Moe Szyslak *Ralph Wiggum *Chief Clancy Wiggum *Nelson Muntz *Patty Bouvier *Selma Bouvier *Ned Flanders *Maude Flanders *Disco Stu *Kirk Van Houten *Luann Van Houten *Reverend Lovejoy *Helen Lovejoy *Lionel Hutz *Lindsey Naegle *Cookie Kwan *Sea Captain *Rich Texan *Snake Jailbird *Cesar and Ugolin *Groundskeeper Willie *Barney Gumble *Duffman *Janey Powell *Principal Seymour Skinner *Superintendent Chalmers *Edna Krabappel *Mrs. Hoover *Dewey Largo *Jimbo Jones *Kearney Zzyzwicz *Dolph Starbeam *Martin Prince, Jr. *Sherri and Terri *Dr. Julius Hibbert *Jasper Beardly *Old Jewish Man *Akira *Rod Flanders *Todd Flanders *Cletus Spuckler *Brandine Spuckler *Sideshow Mel *Mr. Teeny *Mayor Quimby *Luigi Risotto *Gil Gunderson *Troy McClure *Rainier Wolfcastle *Drederick Tatum *Itchy *Scratchy *Charles Montgomery Burns *Waylon Smithers *Sideshow Bob *Fat Tony *Legs and Louie *Hank Scorpio *Artie Ziff *Russ Cargill *Kang and Kodos *Tony Stark/Iron Man *Steve Rogers/Captain America *Thor Odinson *Bruce Banner/The Hulk *Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Sam Wilson/Falcon *James "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine *Nick Fury *Maria Hill *Agent Phil Coulson *Logan "James" Howlett/Wolverine *Charles Xavier/Professor X *Scott Summers/Cyclops *Hank McCoy/Beast *Bobby Drake/Iceman *Warren Worthington/Angel *Jean Grey/Phoenix *Nathan Summers/Cable *Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Ellie Phimister/Negasonic Teenage Warhead *Wade Wilson/Deadpool *Lady Deadpool *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *The Vision *T'Challa/Black Panther *Shuri *Nakia *Okoye *Everett Ross *Ulysses Klaue/Klaw *Erik Killmonger *M'Baku/Man Ape *Scott Lang/Ant-Man *Susan Storm/The Invisible Woman *Johnny Storm/Human Torch *Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *Ben Grimm/The Thing *Victor Van Doom *Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Miles Morales/Spider-Man *Aunt May Parker *Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Otto Octavius/Doc Ock *Flint Marko/Sandman *Harry Osborn/Green Goblin *Eddie Brock/Venom *Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Karl Mordo *Baron Mordo *Wong *Kaecilius *The Ancient One *Agent J *Agent K *Agent O *Agent M *Agent H *Edgar the Bug *Serleena *Scrad and Charlie *Boris the Animal *Rescue/Pepper Potts *Happy Hogan *Peggy Carter *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Odin Borson *Jane Foster *Dr. Erik Selvig *Darcy Lewis *Loki Laufeyson *Hela Odinsdottir *Skurge the Executioner *Korg and Miek *Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Gamora *Drax the Destroyer *Rocket Raccoon *Howard the Duck *Stakar Ogord/Starhawk *Brunhilde/Valkyrie *Groot *Nebula *Kraglin Obfonteri *Yondu Udonta *Galactus *Thanos *The Terminator/T-800/T-850 *Sarah Connor *Kyle Reese *John Connor *T-1000 *Rocky Balboa *Apollo Creed *Adonis Creed *Bianca Porter *Clubber Lang *Ivan Drago *Rick Deckard *Rachel Tyrell *Roy Batty *Officer K *Sapper Morton *Luke Skywalker *Leia Organa *Han Solo *Obi-Wan Kenobi *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Chewbacca *Padme Amidala *Anakin Skywalker *Darth Vader *Darth Maul *Emperor Palpatine *Indiana Jones *Rene Belloq *Marcus Brody *Marion Ravenwood *Irina Spalko *Chief Martin Brody *Quint *Matt Hooper *Marty McFly *Doc Emmett Brown *Lorraine Baines-McFly *George McFly *Clara Clayton *Seamus McFly *Maggie McFly *Jennifer Parker *Biff Tannen *Buford "Mad Dog" Tannen *Roy Neary *Ronnie Neary *Claude Lacombe *Donna Sheridan-Carmichael *Sophie Sheridan *Tanya Chesham-Leigh *Rosie Mulligan *Sam Carmichael *Harry Bright *Bill Anderson *Dominic Toretto *Luke Hobbs *Deckard Shaw *Letty Ortiz *Roman Pearce *Tej Parker *Little Nobody *Mr. Nobody *Ash Williams *Chucky *Andy Barclay *Leatherface *Ghostface *Jason Voorhees *Freddy Krueger *Michael Myers *Nina Sayers *Jack Dawson *Rose Dewitt Bukater *Alan Parrish *Sarah Whittle *Dr. Smolder Bravestone *Professor Sheldon "Shelly" Oberon *Franklin "Mouse" Finbar *Ruby Roundhouse *Russel Van Pelt *Will Sawyer *Sarah Sawyer *Owen Grady *Claire Dearing *Ian Malcolm *John McClane *Elisa Esposito *Richard Strickland *Giles *Zelda Fuller *Robert Hoffstetler/Dimitri Mosenkov *Fleming *Frank Hoyt *Bernard *Mihalkov *Elaine Strickland *Brewster Fuller *Yolanda *Mr. Arzoumanian *Pie Guy *The Amphibian Man *Elio Perlman *Oliver *Benjamin Button *Daisy Fuller *Queenie *Caroline Fuller *Thomas Button *Tizzy Weathers *Captain Mike Clark *Dorothy Baker *Theodore Roosevelt (The Curious Case of Benjamin Button) *Winston Churchill (Darkest Hour) *Clementine Churchill (Darkest Hour) *Elizabeth Layton (Darkest Hour) *Leon Montana *Mathilda Lando *Norman Stansfield *Sebastian Wilder *Mia Dolan *Ron Stallworth (BlackKkKlansman) *Jacqueline Kennedy (Jackie) *Robert Kennedy (Jackie) *Nancy Tuckerman (Jackie) *Joyce Byers *Jim Hopper *Mike Wheeler *Eleven *Dustin Henderson *Lucas Sinclair *Nancy Wheeler *Jonathan Byers *Karen Wheeler *Will Byers *Maxine "Max" Mayfield *Sam Owens *Martin Brenner *Jason Bourne *Aaron Cross *James Bond *P.T. Barnum (The Greatest Showman) *Charity Hallett-Barnum (The Greatest Showman) *Phillip Carlyle *Anne Wheeler *Jenny Lind *John "Hannibal" Smith *Templeton Peck *H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock *B.A. Baracus *Richard Loving (Loving) *Mildred Loving (Loving) *Andy Dufresne *Ellis Boyd "Red" Redding *Samuel Norton *Heywood *Byron Hadley *Tommy Williams *Brooks Hatlen *John Rambo *Lena (Annihilation) *Emma Kurtzman *Adam Franklin *Alvin Franklin *Steven Metzner *Dr. Patrice *Captain James T. Kirk *Spock *Jean-Luc Picard *God (Bruce Almighty) *Bruce Nolan *John Bender *Claire Standish *Andrew Clark *Brian Johnson *Allison Reynolds *Samantha Baker *Ferris Bueller *Neal Page *Del Griffith *Kevin McAllister *Peter McAllister *Kate McAllister *Old Man Marley *The Pigeon Lady *Harry and Marv *Peter Venkman *Raymond Stantz *Egon Spengler *Winston Zeddemore *Dana Barett *Janine Melnitz *Louis Tully *Slimer *Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *Will Smith (TFPOBA) *Carlton Banks *Phillip Banks *Vivian Banks *Hilary Banks *Ashley Banks *Nicky Banks *Geoffrey Butler *Jazz *Marcus Burnett *Mike Lowrey *Robert Neville *Steven Hiller *Jake Morrison *David Levinson *Steve Urkel *Carl Winslow Voice Cast *Finn Wolfhard as Alexander Burnwell and Mike Wheeler *Natalie Alyn Lind as Tiffany Burnwell *Natalie Portman as Sasha Burnwell, herself, Jackie Kennedy, Mathilda Lando, Emma Kurtzman, Lena, Padme Amidala, Jane Foster, and Nina Sayers *Michael Fassbender as David Burnwell and Magneto *Harrison Ford as himself, Rick Deckard, Han Solo, and Indiana Jones *Ryan Gosling as Officer K and Sebastian Wilder *Emma Stone as Mia Dolan *Hugh Jackman as P.T. Barnum and Wolverine *Michelle Williams as Charity Hallett-Barnum *Zac Efron as Phillip Carlyle *Chris Pratt as Max Sykes, Star-Lord, and Owen Grady *Matt Damon as Jason Bourne *Brandon Paul Eells as Drax the Destroyer and Sapper Morton *Mr. T as Clubber Lang and B.A. Baracus *Sylvester Stallone as Rocky Balboa, Starhawk and John Rambo *Arnold Schwarzenegger as The Terminator *Laura Bailey as Sarah Connor, Gamora, and Ronnie Neary *Ruth Negga as Mildred Loving *J.K. Simmons as J. Jonah Jameson *Winona Ryder as Joyce Byers *Millie Bobby Brown as Eleven *Judd Nelson as John Bender *Molly Ringwald as Claire Standish and Samantha Baker *Emilio Estevez as Andrew Clark *Anthony Michael Hall as Brian Johnson *Ally Sheedy as Allison Reynolds *Matthew Broderick as Ferris Bueller *Patrick Stewart as Jean-Luc Picard and Professor X *Dwayne Johnson as himself, Smolder Bravestone and Luke Hobbs *James Earl Jones as Darth Vader and Galactus *Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow *Drake Bell as Spider-Man *Chris Hemsworth as Thor and Agent H *Maurice LaMarche as Beast, Egon Spengler, and Roy Neary *Quinton Flynn as Chief Martin Brody, Erik Selvig, and Ulysses Klaue *Chadwick Boseman as Black Panther *Michael B. Jordan as Erik Killmonger and Adonis Creed *David Harbour as Jim Hopper and Hellboy *Will Smith as himself, Will Smith (TFPOBA), Agent J, Steven Hiller, Robert Neville, and Mike Lowrey *Alfonso Ribeiro as Carlton Banks *Karyn Parsons as Hilary Banks *Tatyana Ali as Ashley Banks *Daphne Maxwell-Reid as Vivian Banks *Joseph Marcell as Geoffrey Butler *Jeffrey Townes as Jazz *Tobin Bell as John Kramer *Martin Lawrence as Marcus Burnett *Liam Hemsworth as Jake Morrison *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson, Grampa Simpson, Krusty the Clown, and his various Simpsons characters *Julie Kavner as Marge Simpson, Patty Bouvier, and Selma Bouvier *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson, Ralph Wiggum, Kearney Zzyzwicz, Nelson Muntz, and her various Simpsons characters *Yeardley Smith as Lisa Simpson *Hank Azaria as his various Simpsons characters *Harry Shearer as his various Simpsons characters Locations TBA Trivia *Lots of characters from different franchises will appear. *Characters from the DC Comics were going to appear but it was instead decided by Disney and Warner Bros. (via a deal) that only Marvel Comics characters should appear and that DC Comics characters should be either added in future updates, exclusive editions, and/or appear as downloadable content. *Although the game takes place after Monsters University, the Monsters University Anthem is played and sung by Everyone including the participants of all the races of the game where Monsters University sponsors, the anthem was sung before all of the boss races in the game and it was sung before the final race of the game. Category:Crossovers Category:Racing games Category:2020 games